


Kissing You

by rainbowonion



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/pseuds/rainbowonion
Summary: Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu yang tepat, maka ciptakan. Duh.





	Kissing You

“Apa susahnya sih mencium Luhan?”

Pertanyaan Yixing barangkali adalah pertanyaan tersulit yang pernah Kris hadapi semasa hidup. Kris menemukan lidahnya kelu, pandangan tak fokus, hindari Yixing dan mata polosnya yang penuh akan rasa penasaran itu.

Benar, apa susahnya mencium Luhan? Lelaki yang setahu Kris sudah menjadi pacarnya selama dua minggu belakangan. Yang ia genggam jemarinya setiap kali mereka pulang bersama selepas latihan basket. Yang diam-diam namanya Kris abadikan sebagai tato di pundak kiri (walau bukan permanen sih). Kris menyukai Luhan, sangat menyukainya. Lalu, apa susahnya mencium lelaki itu?

Kris pun tidak tahu kenapa. Ia juga frustasi.

“Hello?” Yixing masih tidak menyerah. Kris dibuat mendecak.

“Entahlah.”

“Entahlah bagaimana?”

“Aku tidak tahu, Yixing.” Demi Tuhan, anak ini lama-lama menyebalkan juga.

Yixing mendesah tak percaya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa sedetik, lalu bangkit lagi dan menepuk keras pundak Kris. “Kau ini… apa benar kalian sudah berkencan? Apa jangan-jangan itu cuma delusimu saja?”

“Jaga mulutmu.” Kris menatap berang. Enak saja. Mereka sudah resmi, _tauk_. Kris punya bukti chatnya dengan Luhan (bahkan ia _screenshot_ hingga ratusan kali!). Kris tidak delusi, walau menjadi pacar Luhan memang serasa mimpi. Siapa sih yang tidak menyukai lelaki itu? Luhan si tipe ideal semua orang. Luhan si lelaki baik hati yang senyumnya bisa menghangatkan cuaca dingin. Mengademkan hati yang panas. Luhan… kekasihnya.

“Jadi kenapa kau belum menciumnya?”

_Iya, kenapa? Kenapa?!_

Yixing tak akan pernah tahu seberapa banyak pertanyaan itu melenggang dalam benak Kris setiap kali ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Luhan.

“Apa kau gugup?” Yixing mengajukan kemungkinan untuk dijawab.

“Aku hanya…” Kris menghela napas, “tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat menatap wajahnya. Aku selalu kehilangan waktu yang tepat untuk mendekati Luhan dan mencium bibir menggemaskannya itu!! Oh Tuhan, aku sangat menyedihkan.” Dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, menggeram-geram tidak jelas.

Hidung Yixing berkerut jijik saat mendengar kata ‘gemas’ terlontar dari bibir Kris. “Jadi ini hanya masalah waktu yang tepat?” Dengan sengaja ia menekankan nada bicaranya di kalimat terakhir.

Kris masih mengerang layaknya lelaki stress. Mungkin dia stress sungguhan.

“Kau ini bego apa bagaimana? Bawa dia ke apartemenmu. Tontonlah sesuatu, di tengah tontonan pegang tangannya, atau pundaknya, atau langsung tarik saja kepalanya menghadapmu dan sosor ia secepat mungkin. Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu yang tepat, maka ciptakan. Duh.”

Kris menatap Yixing seolah lelaki itu adalah orang sinting yang sedang bertandang ke apartemennya. “Kau gila? Kami baru bersama selama dua minggu. Mana berani aku mengajaknya ke sini.”

“Kalau begitu, saat kalian pulang bersama, bawa dia ke gang terdekat, himpit tubuhnya, cium dia seperti di film-film!”

Kris melirik bantal di atas karpet, mulai berpikir untuk menabok wajah _kampret_ Yixing beserta fantasi liarnya.

“Pulanglah.” Usir Kris. “Kau hanya membuat _mood­_ ku makin buruk. Keluar.” Gertaknya.

Yixing yang sudah terbiasa akan kemarahan lelaki itu hanya menggedikkan bahu. “Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana.”

Kris menaikkan sebelah alis, heran. “Kenapa?

“Aku lupa password rumahku.”

_Bgst._

* * *

Mungkin Yixing ada benarnya. Jika Kris tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu yang tepat, maka ia harus berinisiatif menciptakannya. Itu tentu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan, tapi sudah sepatutnya Kris mencoba. Lagian, ia sudah di tahap mengenaskan.

Tiap malam terbayang-bayang akan mencium sang kekasih. Bagaimana rasanya jika bibir ­ _sexy_ -nya menabrak bibir Luhan? Bagaimana sensasinya? Apa Kris akan megap-megap sesak napas akibat terlalu bersemangat? Apa kakinya akan melembek seperti _jelly?_ Kris sungguh penasaran dan juga tidak sabar!

“Kris?”

Suara Luhan membuyarkan khayalannya. Cengiran aneh yang terpasang di wajah langsung sirna, Kris ganti berfokus pada si pujaan hati. “Ya?”

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Tidak. Kris tidak baik-baik saja. Dia sedang sakit parah. Sakit ingin memeluk Luhan dan gapai bibirnya.

“B-baik.” Kris menyahut, agak linglung. Mata tak bisa lepas dari wajah Luhan. Kenapa dia menawan sekali? Bahkan dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang masih membasahi pelipisnya. Tangan Kris panas dingin hendak menyentuh wajah Luhan.

“Oh oke.” Luhan memeluk erat bola basket, “kau banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini. Ku pikir sedang banyak pikiran.” Lanjutnya lagi.

_Kau tidak salah, Lu._

“Tidak juga.” Kris mengusap belakang leher, memikirkan detik yang tepat untuk mencium Luhan. Apa mereka lakukan di depan rumah lelaki itu saja? Atau sekarang? Di jalan yang sepi ini? Lagipula sekarang sudah agak malam. Tidak ada orang juga, nih. Kris celingak-celinguk cek kondisi.

“Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu selalu mengantarku pulang kalau tidak sempat. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.” Tutur Luhan kemudian. Dia menatap Kris sekali, senyumnya menyiratkan sebuah rasa tak enak yang mendalam.

Melihat itu, Kris kaget. Dia buru-buru menjawab. “Aku sempat, kok. Waktuku banyak. Aku suka mengantarmu pulang!”

Sial, kenapa kesannya _bucin_ amat? Kris merutuk dalam hati selepas mendeklarasikan _kebucinannya_.

Luhan tertawa. Tawanya yang pertama malam itu. Kris dibuat terlena. Tidak sadar jadi cengengesan—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

“Baiklah. Terserah kau saja.” Balas Luhan.

Lalu hening lagi. Sambil meniti langkah, Kris sibuk memikirkan strategi. Kadang meluangkan waktu lirik-lirik Luhan.

Bagaimana bisa Kris mencium lelaki itu? Untuk memulai percakapan saja mereka masih canggung. Apa dengan menciumnya dinding kecanggungan ini akan musnah? Atau malah sebaliknya? Luhan jadi _ilfeel_ dan akhirnya semakin menjaga jarak.

Kris jadi galau.

Saking galaunya sampai tidak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai. Untuk kesekian kali, Luhan menatapnya dalam. Ada binar-binar yang tak bisa digambarkan dari bola mata lelaki itu.

Kris tarik ulur napas, grogi. Bagaimana ini? Dia harus segera melancarkan serangan. Tidak boleh ditunda. Segalanya itu lebih cepat maka lebih baik. Jika ditunda lagi, Kris tak tahu butuh waktu berapa lama mengumpulkan kembali keberanian untuk maju.

“Luhan….”

“Ya?”

Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa langsung maju saja?

Kris memaksakan kaki kanannya maju selangkah, tapi kemudian mundur lagi. Luhan nampak heran, dan itu bikin nyali Kris ciut.

“Kaus yang bagus.” Komentarnya tak nyambung.

Luhan memeriksa kaus yang dipakainya sejenak. “Benarkah?”

Kris mengangguk-angguk sembari telan ludah.

“Tapi ini kausku sejak tiga tahun lalu.”

_Goblok memang._

Tenggorokan Kris seperti diganjal batu. “Kau pasti merawatnya dengan baik.”

Luhan hanya diam. Tentu saja. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Kalimat Kris barusan seolah menutup percakapan mereka malam itu.

Kris patah semangat. Mungkin memang belum rejekinya malam ini. Sebaiknya ia pulang dan memohon kepada Tuhan untuk kelancaran jalinan asmaranya.

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya.” Dia memberanikan diri untuk menepuk pundak Luhan sekali, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah berat. Tidak mau repot-repot menunggu jawaban lelaki itu, atau sekadar melihat ekspresinya.

Kris memaki-maki dalam hati. Dia memang pengecut. Tidak pantas dirinya menyalahkan waktu. Dialah yang salah. Dia terlalu naif. Dia terlalu banyak berpikir. Seharusnya—

“Kris!”

Kris baru hendak menoleh ketika tiba-tiba saja lengannya ditarik paksa. Dia sontak membalikkan badan, lalu semua terjadi begitu saja.

Tangan Luhan di rahangnya.

Menunduk.

Napas.

Bibir.

Kris tidak mampu memproses apapun. Sistem kerja otaknya macet. Apa ini? Sebuah ciuman? Kris berkedip, linglung.

Bisa ia rasakan lumatan kecil yang disisipkan Luhan pada celah bibirnya yang membuka. Samar-samar tercium aroma tubuh lelaki itu. Dalam hening terdengar debar jantung yang sama kuatnya. Dingin tangannya membelai wajah panas Kris.

Kris melebur selayaknya aspal panas. Mata menutup perlahan, ragu-ragu mencicipi, mengecup sekali. Merasakan kelembutan itu. Hanya beberapa detik, lalu Luhan menjauhkan wajah. Napas beradu, mata tak kunjung membuka.

“Kau benar-benar menguras kesabaranku,” bisik Luhan.

“Hmm?” Kris yang masih kehilangan logika, pelan-pelan membuka mata.

“Lain kali,” Luhan melepas kedua tangan yang sebelumnya bertengger di rahang Kris, lantas berdiri setegak mungkin, “jika ingin menciumku, lakukan saja. Jangan banyak berpikir.”

“Y-ya.” Kris mengiyakan, masih belum lepas dari sensasi firdaus yang menggerogoti hati lemahnya.

“Selamat malam, Kris.” Luhan balas menepuk pundak pria itu, memberikan senyum terbaik, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan ekspresi konyol yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya.

“Selamat malam, Lu.”

* * *

**EPILOG**

_Yixing mengutuk dalam bisu. Jalan terseok-seok menuju apartemen Kris. Kepala pusing, rasa pahit manis menempel di dinding mulut. Oh sial, Yixing ingin tidur. Sebenarnya sangat ingin tidur di kamarnya sendiri, tapi apalah daya otak pikunnya lagi-lagi mengundang masalah. Dia ingat password apartemen Kris, tapi tidak dengan tempat tinggalnya sendiri._

_Yixing harap Kris tidak akan keberatan jika ia menginap satu malam disini._

_Sembari menahan muntah yang hendak tersembur ke luar, Yixing menunduk kemudian memasukkan password rumah sahabatnya tersebut. Dan saat pintu terbuka, matanya disambut oleh kegelapan. Tidak ada suara apapun. Hening. Yixing nyaris mengira jika Kris sedang berada di luar, namun kala lampu di dekat rak sepatu menyala dengan otomatis, Yixing mendapati satu pemandangan aneh._

_Sepatu siapa itu? Dia berpikir. Berpikir. Tapi tak menemukan jawaban. Ini pertamakalinya Yixing melihat sepatu itu. Bukan milik Kris. Jadi siapa?_

_Dia bersendawa sekali. Mengibaskan tangan, bersikap bodo amat dan berniat menuju kamar singgah yang biasa ia gunakan. Namun saat ia menyalakan lampu di ruang tengah, Yixing tercengang._

_Jarang-jarang ia tercengang seperti itu, tapi Yixing melakukannya._

_Di sofa.. ada Kris dan Luhan yang sedang bertindihan._

_Bagaimana ia harus mendeskripsikannya ya?_

_Luhan di atas Kris. Dengan tangan Kris di pinggul lelaki itu. Wajah amat rapat, nyaris tak bercelah. Keduanya menatap Yixing, terperangah._

_Sedetik.. dua detik.._

_Yixing membungkuk. Ia melantunkan permintaan maaf, lantas undur diri menuju kamarnya. Lelaki itu mengunci pintu, melepas sepatu, lalu tanpa babibu merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Dia tertawa pelan._

_“Si bajingan Kris ternyata sudah berhasil melakukannya.”_

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> WKWKWK maap yak nyampah lagi. Ini bikinnya cuma dua jam. Jadi semoga bisa dinikmati dan dimaklumi ala kadarnya ya ^^v


End file.
